Bookworms Revenge
by ladylaughalot
Summary: Written preDeathly Hallows. Hermione has always been a bookworm and some people have made her feel like that is a bad thing. Now she's going to get a little revenge.


A/N This is not included in 50 first kisses only because I wanted that to be one shot's of first time kisses that were plausible in cannon and I really don't see this happening AT ALL in cannon, hence I have posted it independently. I hope you enjoy it and I hope that whether you do or not you'll leave a review and let me know what you thought.

Bookworms Revenge.

Hermione had been putting up with Mellissa ever since they were kids. They were they same age, lived next door to each other and went to the same primary school, so it stood to reason they would be friends. In primary school they had been best friends, but that really only meant that Mellissa was allowed to copy Hermione's homework, in exchange for not teasing her as often as the other kids did. To say that Hermione had often put up with the girl with her teeth clenched was an understatement. When she was younger she hadn't been able to see any end in sight either, she knew that whichever high school her parents sent her to Mellissa would ask her parents to send her to the same one. Thankfully getting her Hogwarts letter had put a stop to that but Hermione still had to endure the girl whenever she went home for the holidays.

In some ways it wasn't as bad as it had been because she often went away with her parents and so even during summer she didn't see her that much, but those one or two weeks or even days when she did see her were enough to drive her crazy. The continual talk of all of her friends, all of the parties she went to, her latest boyfriends, and on and on, it was enough to drive Hermione crazy. Of course Hermione couldn't compete, she exaggerated somewhat as to how many friends she had, even naming Lavender and Pavarti as friends, and when she went to Ron's every summer she may have lied once or twice about whose house she was going to, again to make it seem like she had more friends than she really did. When it came to boyfriends however there was simply no competing, if she had even tried she would have had to pretend she had snogged half the boys in the school, including some Slytherins. It always made her feel so inferior whenever Mellissa started talking about what she should do to attract a boyfriend and that was why she had told the biggest lie of all. She had told Mellissa that Harry was her boyfriend.

It had started innocently enough, they were flicking through Hermione's photos from school, she made certain to perform the charm that made them safe for viewing by muggles first, when Mellissa had stopped at one of the photos of Harry in his quidditch uniform, though under the influence of the charm it looked like a soccer uniform.

'Who is that?' She asked admiration evident in her voice.

'That's Harry.' Hermione answered, a feeling of dread settle into her.

'He is HOT!' Mellissa exclaimed taking a closer look at the picture.

'I suppose he is quite cute.' Hermione answered trying to remain non-committal and also trying not to think about her best friend like that.

'You suppose!' Mellissa practically shouted staring goggle eyed at her, 'girl look at him, he is sexy.'

As much as Hermione wanted to deny it she couldn't, Mellissa was right, Harry was sexy, 'That is a good photo of him.' She agreed.

'Do you think you could set me up with him?' Mellissa asked next.

'No.' Hermione answered forcefully and immediately, surprising herself with the speed and certainty of her answer.

Mellissa turned to stare at her and Hermione knew that if she didn't come up with a good reason and quickly Mellissa would start screaming. That was the other thing Hermione disliked about Mellissa, she had one hell of a temper.

'He's actually my boyfriend.' She blurted quickly and then blushed, she really hoped Harry never found out about this.

'He's your boyfriend?' Mellissa asked incredulously.

'Yes.' Hermione answered feeling defiant.

'Wow, well done! I never thought you'd get a boyfriend as good looking as that.'

Hermione winced, another talent of Mellissa's was the backhanded compliment, build you up just to tear you down.

'Well I guess he loves me for my personality.' She said trying to sound philosophical.

'He's said he loves you?' she asked sounding sceptical.

Hermione just nodded, wishing somehow the conversation would be over soon, but it wasn't. Mellissa spent the rest of the afternoon grilling Hermione about her relationship with Harry and every summer and Christmas since then they also had conversations about it. According to the history Hermione had invented she and Harry had been dating since halfway through fourth year but they'd only ever kissed and stuff. Mellissa had asked if they'd had sex and Hermione had simply blushed bright red and said they were waiting until they were older.

That was why, as they prepared to go to her house and spend Christmas with her parents this year, Hermione was not excited. Ron was going to the burrow as usual, but Harry had seemed to feel uncomfortable with the idea so Hermione had invited him to her house for Christmas with her family for once. It would give him a chance to finally meet her parents properly she reasoned and have a relaxing Muggle Christmas for once. Harry had readily agreed and as soon as he did, Hermione remembered the fictitious relationship she had created between them. She worried about it for days as they prepared to leave and finally couldn't hold it back any longer, she to tell Harry what she'd done and ask him to lie for her.

She knocked on the door to Harry's room feeling awkward and embarrassed.

'Come in.'

She pushed open the door and found Harry packing a bag to take with him to her parents house, he turned to see her standing uncertainly in the doorway.

'Hey Hermione' his brow furrowed, 'What's the matter?' he asked concerned.

Hermione's heart twisted in her chest, he really was a sweet guy.

'I need to ask you to do me a favour, but it's a little embarrassing and I'm scared you'll be mad at me.'

Harry turned and sat down on his bed and Hermione sat next to him.

'You shouldn't be embarrassed, you know I'd do anything I could to help you.' He said sounding sincere.

'Well, you're going to think I'm so silly.' She said hesitating further.

'I promise I won't, just tell me.' He said looking really curious now.

'Ok,' she took a deep breath, 'My next door neighbour, Mellissa, thinks that we've been dating since fourth year.' She knew that she should have tried to explain first but she also knew that if she didn't say it in a rush she wouldn't be able to say it at all.

Harry's jaw dropped, 'What? Why?' he asked clearly shocked and confused.

'Well, she was always going on about her boyfriends and the parties she went to and everything and she always made me feel like I wasn't good enough. Then she saw a picture of you one day and she said you were hot and she wanted me to set her up with you and I just blurted out that you were my boyfriend and it snowballed from there. I couldn't ever think of a way of getting out of it without looking like an idiot and I didn't see her that often so I didn't think it was a big deal.'

Harry nodded as though he understood, but Hermione could tell from his furrowed brow that he really didn't.

'So you want me to pretend to be your boyfriend when she's around then is that it?' He asked slowly.

'If you don't mind.' She replied in a small voice.

'No, I don't mind, I guess it's the least I can do after everything you've done for me over the years.'

'Oh, thankyou Harry!' she said flinging her arms around him and Harry squeezed her back, he really gave the best hugs.

'Alright I'm going to go and pack and then we'll leave.' She said disengaging herself from the hug.

'Ok then.' Harry replied and then Hermione rushed from the room to start packing.

A few hours later when they pulled up outside her house on Harry's motorbike, inherited from Sirius, Hermione couldn't help but feel a smug sense of satisfaction to see Mellissa standing out the front of the house with her jaw practically on the pavement. No doubt Mellissa had thought Hermione had been lying about Harry all these years, and even though she was, to arrive home on his motorbike was sweet revenge. They came to a stop and Harry flicked down the stand with his foot and removed his helmet, Hermione removed her helmet and smiled at him before turning to Mellissa.

'Hi Mellissa,' she called to the girl as she dismounted from Harry's bike.

Mellissa practically ran over to them and Harry recognising her name slipped his arm around Hermione's waist and pulled her close to his side. Hermione revelled in the feeling, she always felt like nothing could touch her whenever Harry put his arm around her.

'Hi Hermione,' Mellissa said goggling at Harry, Hermione had to admit he looked gorgeous in his motorbike leathers, 'You must be Harry, Hermione's told me all about you.'

Harry smiled and looked down at Hermione tightening his hold on her as he did, 'I should hope so we've only been dating for three years.' He replied laughing a little.

Mellissa's grin dimmed at the display of obvious affection and the offhanded confirmation Harry had just given to Hermione's story.

'She didn't tell me you drove a motorbike though.' She said her voice sugary sweet.

'I only got this recently, that's probably why.' Harry replied still looking at Hermione.

Hermione grinned at him, he was doing a great job of this.

'Oh I see,' Mellissa said obviously unsure of what to say next, 'Well I better let you two go your parents are waiting for you Hermione, I think they were expecting you a little earlier than this.'

Harry grinned and dropped a kiss on Hermione's startled lips, 'That'd be my fault.' He said cheekily.

Mellissa's jaw hit the ground again at the implications of that statement, 'Ok well bye.' She said and walked away.

Neither Harry nor Hermione even looked at her as she left, Hermione was still stunned from the discovery of how soft Harry's lips were to do anything except wish he would kiss her again.

'You kissed me.' She whispered

'Well I figured since we'd been dating for three years I would be allowed.' He answered a little defensively.

'Well I…' for once Hermione didn't have an answer for to something.

Harry grinned, 'that's what I thought.' He said sounding smug and then he granted Hermione's wish and kissed her again.


End file.
